


The Light and the Sea [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep faith. Trust to love. Fight with honour. But fight to <em>win</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light and the Sea [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vidukon 2014. Thanks to silly_cleo for betaing and suggesting the song! ♥

**The Light and the Sea**  
**Music:** Dar Williams  
**Content notes:** None  
**Download:** [big](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/gjfoncb5k1fg165/Wonder_Woman_-_The_Light_and_the_Sea_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (3:39 minutes, 164MB) | [smaller](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/c7w9vk02lxq09co/Wonder_Woman_-_The_Light_and_the_Sea_-_shinyjenni_%28smaller%29.mp4) (81MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/adlw0lq5g0tz9su/Wonder_Woman_-_The_Light_and_the_Sea_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/217996.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/193398.html) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/zpGd7Pqiuy0) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/90279896878/the-light-and-the-sea-music-by-dar-williams-dc)

[Wonder Woman - The Light and the Sea](http://vimeo.com/94550183) from [shinyjenni](http://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: thelightandme)


End file.
